


The Fool's Role

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knights of the Eternal Throne Spoilers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In the aftermath of a mission to Zakuul, Jaro has to deal with the damage.





	The Fool's Role

**Aboard the _Last Stand_ , hyperspace. Mid-21 BBY.**

Jaro watched from his perch as his brothers wandered about aimlessly, those who didn't wear the helmets had a haunted, dead look in their eyes. Zakuul had been a simple assignment: protect Senators Amidala and Mothma during the attempt to form peace with the Eternal Alliance, but per usual, everything went to all nine hells of Corellia once the seppies showed their ugly mugs and sabotaged then attacked the meeting.

Chaos was still livid at how recklessly Amidala attempted to fight alongside the clones. Reaper wasn't smiling or laughing, which was scarring nearly the entire unit, that guy  _never_ let life way him down! Jysella made her disapproval known to the Senators, by actually yelling at Amidala as Knockout and Chaos rushed Solus to the medbay before storming off to probably yell at Krell.  And....Grimm was dead, Jaro snarled softly as he thought of the details Knockout has shared of Grimm's death..

Jaro didn't know what Krell was, but it sure as hells wasn't a Jedi, he paused as he noticed Senator Amidala watching the clones with a concerned look, he dropped from his perch in a crouch then stood and strolled over to the young woman. "Was it worth it?"" Jaro asks as he joined her, slipping his helmet off to give her a bitter smile "Our duty was protect you yet you ordered us to protect a ruler who is also a seasoned warrior.  You killed my brothers, and disabled another.".

"I didn't intend for that, I'm sorry." Amidala tells him gently, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Intentional or not. We pay the price." Jaro responds, keeping his tone calm and even. "If we're good little slaves, we get rewarded. If we're bad, we pay dearly.".

"That isn't the case, Sergeant.".

Jaro sighed. "Yeah, it is. Just ask Cabur where he got that fancy facial scar." Jaro turned to leave. "Have a lovely day, Senator, give Rex my regards.".

Jaro made his way over to a group of shinies and transfers, grinning at them like an idiot as he clipped his helmet to his belt then clapped his hands together, startling the poor lads. "Alright,  _vodike._ Name time!" Jaro announces as he started pacing. "Now, I'm the name-giver, you are allowed to switch if you, go by your original ones, name each other and all that cool stuff. Who's first?".

"Sir?" CT-8809 ask warily, eyeing him like he was crazy.

"Mate, I'll be blunt, I want to yell Amidala, kill Krell and go hide all blasters because I'm terrified by Reaper's silence right now." Jaro states as his own brown eyes met the kid's icy blue. "I need something productive. And you lads need names because I get confused with numbers.".

Another shinie, a pilot, raised his hand. "I used to go by Legate." CT-15/9078 says with a smirk, and the Twi'leki accent was noticeable. Jaro knew Admiral Des was going to go gray before he turned forty-eight because of Jaro and this brat, since Jaro knew exactly who trained Legate and jut how well that woman's cadets got along with Rau cadets. 

"Perfect, I feel like this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Jaro say cheerfully then eyes the rest as he perched himself on a crate and waited for the boys to comprehend what he was doing. So far he just had Legate, so he decided to take mercy. "In this unit, a name defines you. Each trooper gets a unique name that defines them personally. Krell can break us down, beat us up and so on but he can't take our identities. My name literally means death wish, because my tactics are far more risky and a bit more suicidal then most, I question everything too. _Jaro_ defines me.".

"What about Voss? Or Chaos?" A young medic inquires from where he was patching up another trooper.

"There's a planet in Hutt Space called Voss, the natives consist of Voss and Gormak. The Voss people are renowned for their healers and spiritual culture. And our Voss can be very spiritual at times, so Jysella named him that." Jaro explain, knowing he had the boys hooked onto his words now. Name could wait for now, after all, inspiration could be found any where. "As for Chaos, he had an uncanny talent was creating quite a bit of discord on Kamino, by either pranking other cadets like the ARCs and commandos or literally disappearing during training to reappear behind enemy lines to attack.".

"Cabur?" A transfer from 501st asks, causing the other clones to look at him curiously. "I know it means protector in Mandalorian.".

Jaro grinned at him. "Something Boba himelf named our resident ARC! Cabur's very protective, going as far to actually beat up a Null ARC who was picking on the brat and giving Krell a Keldabe kiss once." Jaro responds, he could vividly recall the that and Cabur had varified the former. "Reaper and Grimm aren't too hard to figure out.".

Jaro watched as the boys started to speak quietly with each other. "I was called Rory back in my old unit, and he was Cory." CT-8809 says, gesturing towards the former 501st sniper who gave a lazy salute. Alright then, three out of eight. Not bad, Jaro gave a lazy salute in return.

"Knockout's been calling me Jumpstart. " The medic chimes in with a grin as he finished patching up his patient. 

Jaro nod, eyeing the last four curiously who were muttering to each others. "Any ideas, lads?" Jaro asks after a few moments, earning denials in return. "Alright, lets take ideas then.".

Jumpstart gave his patient a pondering look. "Copycat?" Jumpstart offers, the scout tilted his head, repeating the name before nodding.

"Werda?" Rory offers, earning scoffs in return. "Tor?" Jaro glared at him darkly while Cory smacked the back of his head, Ashla forbid he gave a  _vod_ the same given name of a psychopath. "Ow! Okay! Slipstream?" Cory smacked him again. "Abuse!".

"Wimp." Cory responds gruffly as he leaned back against the crates he was leaning on as he nod at the the heavy gunner who was cleaning his Z-6. "But Hardcase called him Naast when they first met. It stuck.".

Naast nod as he continued cleaning his weapon.

"Prudii taken?" The new scout asks curiously, Jaro gave him a thumbs up with a smile. "Sweet! That's me!".

Jaro looked towards the last one. "Bax." The kid says with a grin.

Jaro nod and smiled at the boys. "Congratulations. Rory, Cory, Copycat, Naast, Prudii, Bax, Jumpstart and Legate, you are officially members of the Hellions now." Jaro leaned forward, turning grim. "And that isn't something to take lightly. Keep it up and you may survive the war.",

Naast nod, looking out toward the hangar. "Evidentally, sir." Naast states as his eyes narrowed. "Why did this happen?".

Jaro considered the question before sighing, running hi hand back through his short dark hair. "Krell ain't like most Jedi. Question him? Screw up? He won't hesitate to punish ya or worst." Jaro tell them bluntly, watching as they stared at him in horror, except for Rory and Jumpstart who exchanged looks. Jaro knew half of them won't survive the next few weeks, which is why he's being blunt. "Grimm dismissed Krell's orders for a Senator's, and Krell didn't like that.".

Rory let out a snarl. "Jumpstart and I were there." Rory looked at him darkly. "The captains attempted to intervene. If General Skywalker knew....".

"He'd forsake us just like everyone else." A cold and detached voice says from the pilot, causing him to shriek in fright as he whirled around to find Reaper, who was garbed fully in armor. The black  _jaig_ eyes adjorned atop of the t-visor. "I get the Five-oh-First have zero self-peservation but here? We thrive on it. Don't do anything stupid, Blue." With that, Reaper walked off without another word with Chaos rushing past not long after.

Jaro gave the new guys a light wave and ran off to assist Chaos before Krell caught Reaper, he knew he'll be the main joke for weeks because of that shriek but who cares? Reaper wasn't acting like Reaper, and the tone had been bone-chilling. By the time the two men caught up with their brother, Cabur had the situation under control. And a crying Reaper was far worst then a dark and broody Reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this :)
> 
>  _Mando'a_ translator (except for words already translated in the fanfic):
> 
>  _Vodike_ (pronounciation: vohd-DEE-kah) - Little brothers/sisters  
>  _Werda_ (pronounciation: WAIR-dah) - Darkness  
>  _Tor_ (pronunciation: tohr) - Justice  
>  _Naast_ (pronunciation: nahst) - Destroy  
>  _Prudii_ (pronunciation: proo-DEE) - Shadow
> 
>  
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> -I have no idea how this turned out, and I'm tired so that tends to result in me going left field.
> 
> \- Jaro is Rau trained, thus carries some of his mentor's mannerisms. And like Rau, he has no problem calling people out.
> 
> \- I noticed clones tend to carry traits of their older brothers/mentors/generals/ect. Like Rex's recklessness and quick wit, it was stated that he was a lot like Dogma until he started serving under Anakin; Cody's lowkey playful demeanor, especially when he's with Rex, it's a lot like how Obi-Wan acts; Or the fact that Ordo mentioned the Alphas were "raw Jango". Just silly details.
> 
> \- SWTOR is my favorite game so I'm just adding tibbits into this like Voss, Zakuul, the Eternal Alliance and so on.
> 
> \- I usually adjust these fanfics a few times after posting. Typo and continuity errors often enough, so I tend to fix them.


End file.
